1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to the art of inspecting and determining the condition of the interior of conduits or pipelines. Deflection arms or slides, magnetic, and sonic means are present in the art. The most prevalent means for determining accurately the interior of conduits or pipelines currently employ closed circuit television cameras. The device of this invention is designed for utilization in conjunction with a small compact elongated television camera mounted on skids for inspecting the interior of a conduit or pipeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various inventions have been patented pertaining to the inspection of the interior of pipelines or conduits. Typical examples are Harrah et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,623, which pertains to a TV camera looking at the side wall of a pipeline. Vernoy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,908, discloses a device referred to in the oil industry as a "pig" moving through a pipeline employing callipers or cuplike structure for measuring the variations in the interior of the pipeline. Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,697, and Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,505, employ magnetic means for inspecting a pipeline. Green et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,127, pertains to an electrical and magnetic survey pig for gas or oil lines and employs a trolley arm and wheels having some resemblance to the present disclosure. The structure of this invention, however, accomplishes its designed purpose employing components substantially different from the prior art.